Datapads
by Anna Hazard
Summary: A short one-shot of Bumblebee noticing that Prime isn't around as usual and decied to investigate.  This is my first fanfiction, so go a bit easy on me.


Bumblebee couldn't quite put his servo on it, but something about Prime seemed a bit, off lately. He hasn't been consuming the right amount of energon nor has he been around Jack, Raf or Miko. Maybe he had a virus? No, Ratchet would have a fit if he was still doing stuff while having a virus in his systems. What could be wrong with him? Bumblebee went to Prime's office to find out. What he found, though, melted most of his worries.  
>Optimus Prime was re-charging with a data pad over his chest. Being a curious bot, Bumblebee took the data pad out of his leader's servos without waking him. Though when 'Bee got the pad, it was pass code protected. It took some time for 'Bee to get through, but after trying his name, for some reason, it opened. The data pad contained photos of Bumblebee. It seems most of the pictures were of him being generally happy. Though there was a folder he found that was locked again. He tried his name once more, but that didn't work this time. Maybe another name? By now Bumblebee sat down by the berth, shifting though pass codes. Goldbug seemed to work for some reason. As he checked in the folder, processor filled with curiosity, he soon found that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.<br>The folder had more, explicit photos of him. As 'Bee stared in awe at the photos, that he swore could never have been taken, a groan was heard as Prime seemed to wake from re-charge. Bumblebee didn't have time to put the data pad back in his leader's servos so he tried to hide it behind his back. Prime groggily looked at the little spy.  
>"Bumblebee? What are you doing in my office?"<br>Embarrassed whirs and beeps were heard from the other trying to explain he came to find him for Ratchet. Prime didn't buy it and looked down at his servos to find, oh dear nothing. Prime soon noticed that 'Bee was hiding something. He hoped to Primus it wasn't what he thought it was.  
>"Bumblebee, what's behind you back?" '<br>Bee looked half innocent and half stunned. 'Bee put the data pad down into his subspace and showed his servos going as if, "there's nothing behind my back." Prime raised an optic.  
>"You know what I mean, Bumblebee." He really hoped Bee didn't. Bee, looking defeated, brought out the data pad. Prime, was say the least, embarrassed. Why did he, Bumblebee of all mechs, have to find that certain data pad? Prime tried to explain to Bumblebee why he had a data pad full of pictures of him, but not a sound came from his vocalize, Though he tried his best to say something. But it seemed like his vents were heaving air into his system as fast as they could, but still nothing came out of Optimus.<br>Bee was getting worried, and gave the data pad back to him. Sad whirs and chirps were heard from the small, yellow bot as he tried to apologize for barging in someone's property. His head was looking down as he got up to leave. Though as he left, something grabbed gauntlet and pulled a bit back for him to stay.  
>"Bumblebee, I should be the one to apologize to you for having those photos without your permission." Prime's voice seemed to falter a bit before going back to its usual tone. "I should give you the real explanation as to why I have those," Prime sighed. He wished he didn't have to tell Bumblebee like this. Though now may be a better time than never.<br>Bumblebee stood straight as a stick. Was he in trouble now? Oh, he didn't like being in trouble, especially with Prime. Optimus stood up, bending down a bit to be optic level with the scout.  
>"I've been in love with for a while now, Bumblebee. I've never admit it because in times of war, losing a loved one can hurt the most." Optimus sighed. What was he saying? He sounded like a sparkling in love for the first time. "I just wanted you to be safe."<br>Safe? So Prime didn't admit his feelings because he wanted him to be safe? Bumblebee's optics filled with energon tears.  
>"Bumblebee, I am sorry if this is too much for you. I shouldn't have said anything. It's alright if you do not respect me as a leader anymore." Optimus sadly responded. Prime didn't want to be the one to make 'Bee's optics, tear up. Unless for joy. But right now Prime couldn't even tell.<br>Prime let go of 'Bee's arm as he stood up, looking more and more drain. Bee hugged him, well more lunged at him. Startled, Optimus backed up onto his berth and let the scout hug him.

"Bumblebee?" Bee was shouting whirs of the highest frequency, happy. Bee didn't want to let go of his leader.  
>He loved him! He wanted him to be safe! He cared! Bumblebee was so happy; he just snuggled into Prime's neck cable. He could also tell by now Prime is heaving a bit though his air takes. Bumblebee almost forgot why he even came into the office in the first place. Bee whirred and chirped at Optimus of why he's been acting like the way he has the past few joors. Prime felt heated energon rush to his face plates.<br>"I-I've been in heat, for the past week, Bumblebee. Even I get them." Bumblebee made a whir that made Prime almost choke. "A-Ah, that's not something to ask Ratchet, Bumblebee." 'Bee chirped at this. "No, no it's not that I don't find him to be an attractive mech, it's just, dear Primus what am I saying..."


End file.
